The Demon Portal
by Cellispere
Summary: Fighting Naraku at his castle, Kagome and friends, along with Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin find themselves sucked into an alternate timeline. Will they be able to get back home? Will they be trapped there forever? Full summary inside! R/R and Enjoy!
1. Naraku’s Castle and the Demon Portal!

**Summary**

Fighting Naraku at his castle; Kagome and friends, along with Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin find themselves sucked into an alternate timeline. Will they be able to get back home? Will they be trapped there forever? Or will they kill each other before they ever find out? Mostly adventure, some humor. Read & Review! =D

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing as usual; everything belongs to its respective owners,

Just so you know, I put a Mature rating on this book for possible later use, and just to be safe.

**Introduction**

_This story takes place in Japan and the States (US) 3000 years after Kagome's time, in an alternate Universe composed of my own characters from some of my original stories. Taking place in the future, slightly* post-apocalyptic view of things; with the exception of a few places, nothing really looks the same._

_*Slightly, meaning it is post-apocalyptic, but the subject's never really explored._

_As for when this takes place for Kagome and friends; it's sometime after Sesshomaru acquired Tokijin and Tessaiga was repaired. _

**A/N**_ I've been wanting to do something like this for a time now, to see if I could blend something of my own with someone else's story and how well I could do it, so I guess you can say this is a test, of sorts._

_If anything seems to be wrong, such as spelling, time-line inconsistencies, oocness, etc, by all means, tell me! This is also to help define my writing skillz, hehe! =D  
_

**Enter! Naraku's Castle and the Demon Portal!**

Kagome knocked her arrow into the crook of her bow, as Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru flew towards him, swords drawn. "You're going down Naraku!" Inuyasha growled out a battle cry as Sango threw Hiraikotsu over their heads. Miroku stood back, itching to use his Wind Tunnel; hand on the beads that sealed it, but the buzz of the Saimyōshō overhead stopped him from ripping them off.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, steadying her aim, and steeling herself. _Please let this hit!_ Her eyes opened and she focused on the target: Naraku's Heart. The bow twanged as she let her arrow fly, and she watched as it arced toward the dark haired yokai.

_Please hit!_

The yokai brothers stopped their approach as the arrow past them, and dug deep into its target.

"Yes!" Kagome cheered, the second before the blinding light of her purification arrow encompassed Naraku, and half of his body disintegrated.

"Way to go Kagome!" Miroku congratulated her.

"Nice shot!" Sango added, catching Hiraikotsu and coming to stand beside the miko and monk.

Kagome blushed, "Thanks!" she managed.

"Do you really think you can harm me, miko?" The head of Naraku sneered, as miasma poured from him. In seconds, the courtyard of the castle he had been using as a hideout filled with the dark poisonous gas.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, the cloud of gas obscuring his view and blocking his senses.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken yelled their master's name from above, having been watching atop Ah-Un. The Daiyokai easily jumped from the mess and hovered above it.

But something above him caught his silent attention, making him turn and look upward.

The sky, dark and ominous rumbled and cracked with power, the likes of which even he has never seen before.

Down below Kagome, Sango, and Miroku coughed, even as they covered their faces, the gas choked them. Kirara growled, instantly beside Sango and in her true form. Sango and Miroku climbed on as Inuyasha found them.

"We have to get above the cloud! Hurry!"Inuyasha lifted Kagome on his back and jumped free from the gaseous cloud onto the roof of the castle where the cloud had not yet reached, as Kirara flew up to a size-able distance above it.

"Kagome!" Shippo, the little kitsune, leaped from his perch on Ah-un's head to Kirara, using her as another leaping point to jump to Kagome's shoulder. "I was so worried, I thought you were going to die!"

Free from immediate danger, Kagome reflected on Naraku's final words, speaking aloud. "Does this mean… Naraku isn't dead?" She felt sick as her heart sank in her chest.

Inuyasha looked up, the clouds swirling overhead catching his eye. "We can worry about that later; I think we have a bigger problem."

Kagome followed Inuyasha's gaze, finally noticing that Sesshomaru was staring at the sky as well. Intrigued at what could have attracted the ever stoic Daiyokai, she continued to look up, into the massive maelstrom brewing above them.

"What is that?!" She heard Sango exclaim a few yards away. Inuyasha answered, "I have no idea, but it can't be good. Let's get out of here and find a safe place."

As if in retaliation of his suggestion that they leave, a huge gust of wind nearly blew them off the roof, and those in the sky were barely able to hold onto their mounts. Even Sesshomaru seemed to have trouble staying in place, his mane of silver hair flowing over his shoulders and into his face.

Instead of dying down, the wind worsened, conversation was lost in the sheer force of will it took not be blown away.

There was a deafening crack, similar in sound to hitting something flat on the surface of water, only multiplied by many.

The sound made Kagome look up from the huddled position she had taken on Inuyasha's back.

There, high in the sky, in the middle of the maelstrom, was a small object, light in color against its dark backdrop.

_What is that? _Kagome repeated Sango's earlier question in her mind. She squinted against the wind and altitude the object hovered at, in an attempt to distinguish what it was. She couldn't, but she was sure that was what was causing the clouds to swirl and this wind.

The wind… "It's trying to pull us towards it!" The realization hit her hard enough that she spoke out loud.

"No shit!" Inuyasha growled, unsheathing Tessaiga and jamming it into the roof for an extra hold, as the wind picked up enough to make him slide down the roof. All around, the Miasma swirled, the storm above sucking it into its depths.

Kirara growled and Ah-un hissed as its heads spat lightning, both visibly tiring from the strain of fighting the wind.

"The wind, it's too much!" Miroku held tightly to Sango's waist, forgetting or restraining himself in such a time to take advantage of the close touch. He noticed Sango's knuckles turning white from holding onto Kirara and knew the Demon Slayer, already exhausted from the previous fight, would not be able to hold on much longer.

He was right, and Sango's hold slipped just enough for the wind to carry her off the cat demon's back.

"Sango!" He reached out to her with his shakujou staff, hoping she had strength enough to grab it. She did, but the wind whipped her around violently, causing her legs to dangle above her. "Sango! Please hold on!" Her hand slipped and there was a slight movement of her head. "I-I can't!" Her hand slipped more before she lost her grip and the wind swept her upward towards the middle of the maelstrom.

"_Sango!_" The monk forgot his own preservation and jumped off the cat demon and was pushed by the wind up, following Sango. Kirara growled, and gave chase after her fallen passengers.

"Sango, Miroku! Kirara!" Kagome screamed as she watched her friends growing smaller and smaller the higher they flew. Shippo mirrored Kagome's exclamation as he hung desperately from her shoulder.

Finally realizing he had been clinging to her, she slid her hand from Inuyasha's shoulder to encircle the little kitsune, pressing him between her body and inuyasha's protectively. He curled up in her embrace and she heard a soft whimper come from him, slightly muffled by his face pressed into her shoulder.

She fought against her own tears as she looked back to find she couldn't see her friends anywhere in the sky.

As if sensing she was looking for them, Inuyasha spoke, through clinched teeth. "They went through that portal. Keh, I bet that's what is causing this mess."

Kagome blinked, "So that's what that thing is up there? A portal?"

A scream came from far off, And Kagome's head snapped up to see that Ah-un, finally exhausted from fighting the wind currents, was picked up in a particularly large gust of wind and was swiftly being pulled toward the sky and the ominous clouds.

The scream had come from Rin, who was barely holding on to Ah-Un's saddle. Jaken, too, was beside her, waving about like a fish out of water and yelling for Sesshomaru to save him.

Surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru put aside his battle to stay in one position to grab the reins of his beast of burden, holding the beast in place by sheer force of will and remarkable strength.

There was a brief moment where Kagome questioned the obvious concern Sesshomaru seem to have for his charges, something she had done a number of times before. But the moment was short, as Jaken finally lost his grip and scrambled for something else to hold on to.

Sadly, what he found was the back of Rin's kimono, and the sudden jerk of something grappling her made the little human lose her own grip. And both child and yokai flew off, carried by the wind.

Sesshomaru showed no hint of emotion save a slight drop of his eyelids; letting go of the reins and allowed the wind to take him up; adding his momentum to that of the wind's so that he easily caught up to his two similar companions, catching them with his remaining arm.

His face darkened when he realized too late that the wind farther up was worse than that which was below, and its viciousness coupled with the momentum that it took to save the young human and his servant was enough to send them flying through that portal above. There was nothing he could do but look towards what lay ahead as they approached it.

"Keh," Inuyasha spat out, as he watched his half-brother disappear through the swirling mass above. He gripped Tessaiga tighter. "Shit! There's no end to this is there?" He asked no one in particular.

Kagome looked down in horror, realizing that they were the only ones left."Our friends…"

"They're all gone."

Tears started to well up in her eyes again, and a soft sob escaped her.

"Keh, don't go and start crying on me." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her, then up to the distant portal in the sky. "Fine, you want to suck us up? I'll give you something to suck up!"

He looked back at her again, briefly, "You better hold on, Kagome."

She nodded even though she knew he wouldn't see it, and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to squish the fox kit in-between them. Inuyasha lifted out his sword from the roof and, before he could lose his footing, jumped; heading straight for the center, the portal opening.

Their hair whipped around them, making it difficult to see really anything, but as they approached she could finally make out the portal itself. It looks like a Greek-made archway, with sandstone as its base component; it even had a platform it stood upon with steps leading up to it.

In the middle of the tall pillars, a purple substance swirled, nearly invisible due to that it was the same color and swirled in the same way as the clouds circling it.

It was difficult for her mind to register such a sight, of an archway hovering horizontally to the ground, but it was there, and they traveling towards it at an amazing speed.

"Get ready!" Inuyasha shouted to be heard, as he flung himself back to stop his rapid ascent. His muscles tensed under her as he drew back the Tessaiga.

"_WIND SCAR!"_

The golden light flung out of the blade and towards the odd device in the sky, but to their shock it didn't destroy it. In fact, it was swallowed up in the same way as their friends had been.

"What?!" Inuyasha growled at his failed attack, but that was all he could do, they were too close to the storm now and there was no way for him to move away, nor to attack, for fear of being caught up in the blast.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as they both found themselves sucked into the swirling, dark depths of whatever Hell this was, ripped from each other in it's violence.

"_Kagome!!!"_

**A/N (Continued) **_The beginning's a bit ify because I can't really remember a time when Kagome and her friends, Sesshomaru AND Jaken and Rin were at Naraku's castle all at once, so hopefully it's not too far off into a time-line inconsistency or at least unbelievable. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading!  
_

_Next chapter: It's a Strange New World._


	2. It’s a Strange New World

**It's a Strange New World.**

Birds chirped overhead, and the sun shone brightly beyond her eyelids, making Kagome groan. Her back ached from something hard and cold jabbing into it.

She lifted her hand to shield her eyes, and slowly opened them. When they adjusted to the dramatic change of light, she lowered it again. Her eyes, still slightly blurry from squinting, made out a small dark shape above her, sitting on some sort of tall object.

As her eyes focused more, she realized that a little blue jay was staring down at her; twittering at her as it sat atop a tall archway.

_Oh no!_ She sat up suddenly, the memories of what happened to her and Inuyasha flooding back to her.

The little bird flew off; startled at the sudden movement.

She gasped when she saw, below her, her friends sprawled out on the grass and little dirt pathway that lead to the archway, and immediately she forgot the aching of her back from lying against the stairs awkwardly, rushing to the aid of her closest companion.

Shippo had fallen at the foot of the steps; guilt came over her at the notion that she might have unintentionally thrown him there when she hit the steps herself.

"Shippo!" She skipped the last few steps in a half jump to get to the little kitsune.

He groaned as she picked him up and cradled him. Despite a small bump on the head, he seemed fine.

She closed her eyes, _Of course he's alright, he's a demon. _ She mentally kicked herself for her mistake.

With Shippo still in cradled in one arm, she proceeded to check up on all of her friends.

Beside the path, Ah-un turned his two heads to look curiously at the human bouncing around the area, as he lay comfortably in the grass, Rin and Jaken resting against his side. Sesshomaru, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Well I guess they're alright." She sighed and visibly relaxed. "But where is Inuyasha?" She looked around before turning to look back at the podium the tall archway stood upon.

"Inuyasha!"

He lay motionless at the top of the stairs, his back turned from her. She sat Shippo down near Kirara and ran to the Hanyou.

She kneeled beside him, hesitating for a moment before turning him over.

He groaned, as his eyes cracked a bit.

"K-Kikyo?"

Taken aback, Kagome twisted to sit beyond Inuyasha's view, putting her hands in her lap. She blushed furiously. _Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! After all the things we've been through he still thinks about her!"_ She tried to rein in her temper as the Hanyou sat up, rubbing his head.

"Oh, it's just you." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Gee that's a nice thing to say to someone who was worried about you!" She glared back at him, willing the fire in her eyes to attack him, but like always, it just burned angrily, staying put.

"What's wrong with you?" His hand lowered as he looked at her fully, obviously not realizing what he said, or not knowing why it would upset her.

There was a loud _smack_ in front of them, and they turned to see the monk smiling dreamily, despite rubbing one side of his face.

"_PERVERT!"_ Sango yelled, looking much the same way Kagome had just been. Miroku seemed unfazed at her piercing, if-looks-could-kill expression. "Ah, it was worth it."

"What's going on?" Shippo groaned as he sat up and rubbed his half-lidded eyes. Kirara sat beside him, looking between her life-long companion and the lecheries monk, making soft mewing sounds.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm thirsty." Rin sat up, yawning, and stretched her arms high above her. She blinked and looked around. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

At Rin's questioning voice, Jaken jumped up. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He copied Rin's movements; looking left and right, before panicking and proceeded to run around, calling for his master and searching underneath rocks.

Ah-un just looked curiously at the little green imp.

Kagome's tempered simmered down quite a bit at knowing that her friends were indeed all right.

She jumped up and clapped her hands, "Alright! Now that everyone's awake, does anyone know where we are?" She looked around, studying her surroundings more closely.

They were in a clearing of sorts, in the distance to her right there was a large expanse of trees that formed the tree line of a forest, and to the left, more trees, though less in density and width.

In front of her, there was nothing but a vast field of lightly colored grass that shimmered when the light and breeze moved it.

The breeze smelt of spring, and was slightly chilly, making her skin shiver, despite the long sleeves.

Behind her stood the menacing archway and possible portal. Though standing on the ground and without it's backdrop of swirling clouds of doom, it really wasn't all that nasty looking.

Except for the center of it.

There, the dark purple and black substance still swirled like it did a while ago. Or perhaps it was a night ago? She wasn't entirely sure how long they had been asleep.

She stared into the depths of it, her heart beginning to race as she felt like she were falling back into it; she realized it looked a lot like something Naraku would make, she even envisioned his disembodied head laughing manically at her in the center of it.

She looked away, afraid that the darkness would engulf her; she wondered if indeed this was some sort of evil contraption Naraku had made.

"Hm? What's that?" Her eyes danced over an incense pot, burning contently on the edge of the podium.

Grateful for the distraction she approached the sweet smelling, burning object. It was the smoke that fascinated her the most; whatever the incense stick was made of, it seemed to burn pink.

"Hey look!" Shippo, bounced up onto the podium, "There one over here too."

Sango, collected her fallen weapon, and turned to looked between the two incense burners. "That must mean that someone is close by here, maybe we should try to find them and ask for help?"

Inuyasha snorted. "It looks like whoever put those here worships this thing, and anyone who does that isn't someone I'd wanna meet, if you ask me."

Kagome stood up from where she was kneeling, brushing herself off. "Well we have to do something!"

Miroku pitched in, saying wisely, "Perhaps it would be best to see what these people are like, before judging them."

"And if they are evil, that's why we have you, Inuyasha."

"Hey! I'm not your guard dog!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome and Sango just shook their heads.

There was a sound of something clicking and rock sliding away, off to Kagome's side.

"AH! Kagome, Kagome!"

Shippo ran to the miko, wrapping his arms around her leg.

"Shippo! What's wrong?" She bent down to pick up the trembling fox demon. He pointed behind him, burying his face into her chest. "I-It moved."

Kagome, confused, asked, "What moved?" Moving to the place he had been a few moments earlier.

There, on the side of one pillar, a small square slab of sandstone had shifted, disappearing into a small slit cut into the pillar itself.

"It slid open when I touched it," Shippo explained.

Kagome kneeled down to get a better look. "It looks almost like a puzzle game." She studied the odd contraption.

There were nine square slabs of rock within the secret compartment; and they looked a lot like buttons on a keyboard. Curious, she pushed one.

"Ow!" She jerked her hand back as the device shocked her by what felt a lot like electricity. She cradled her hand as a numbness came over her fingers.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku spoke together. She just shook her head. "I'm alright; it was just a little shock, that's all."

She rubbed her hand, trying to make out what could have shocked her, as Miroku and Sango ascended the stairs.

Miroku kneeled beside her, and Inuyasha came to stand behind her, both considering the new discovery with interest, as Sango went to the opposite pillar.

A few moments later they heard her call, "Hey, there's one over here too."

They others made their way over to her, bending down to study nine, nearly identical indented squares.

"What do you think it is?" Inuyasha scratched his cheekbone with a sharp claw.

"There must be a trick to it," Kagome sat down, tucking her legs underneath her, and studied the squares intently. Like on the other side, none of them had any markings on them; they were simply smoothed sandstone; two horizontal and two vertical lines crudely cut to make nine smaller squares.

Kagome reached out, touching the squares, but not hard enough to push them. She hovered over one of them, before she pressed down. It clicked.

They all blinked, expecting something to happen, but nothing did.

"Maybe… You have to press the right ones in the right order?" She remembered playing games like that when she was younger but she had never been any good at it.

"What happens when you get them right?"

She could only shrug. Instead, she thought it over, her handle sliding across the still raised buttons. She decided on the middle button, pressing it. It clicked. _I wonder how many I have to get right." _She closed her eyes, steadying herself, and continued.

After a moment of deliberation, she pressed the bottom-right button.

_Zzzt!_

"Ow!"

She sucked her fingers as they watched the ones she had gotten right pop up again.

"Well that wasn't right." Inuyasha stated, offhandedly.

"Obviously!" Kagome clicked her jaw, tempted to say sit, but controlled it.

"What'cha doing?" A small, joyful voice came from off to the side.

They turned to see Rin, hands on her knees, examining the strange puzzle for herself.

"Keh! Why are you here?!" Inuyasha looked scornfully at the little girl.

"I got bored watching Master Jaken looking for Lord Sesshomaru. What is that?" She inched closer to Kagome, attempting to get a better look.

"It's a puzzle." Kagome moved a bit to let her see around her. "A puzzle? What's that?"

"A puzzle is a kind of game."

"A Game? Oh! Could I play?" She smiled sweetly up at Kagome. Kagome thought about it, not sure if she wanted to risk letting the girl get hurt, even if it was just a little shock. She might travel with Sesshomaru, but she was just a child.

"Um, well, it's pretty dangerous…" She started.

"Please? I don't mind if I get hurt, it's happens a lot to me."

She was so cheerful as she said that Kagome felt a sudden pang of guilt in her stomach. But she moved away, showing her the ones she had already discovered and let her have her fun.

A few minutes later, there was an audible _click!_ And a familiar sound of rock sliding on rock.

"Master Jaken, Master Jaken! I did it!" Rin jumped off the podium and ran to the little imp in her excitement.

"Did what, you insufferable child?" The smaller yokai had tired himself out, plopped down beside Ah-Un, now looked up, annoyed at the human child so willing to please him. "I won the puzzle!" She responded.

Ah-Un lifted himself up, hissing, making Jaken fall backward at the sudden movement.

Behind the girl, the top of the pillar that she had been playing with began to crumble around the edges.

Three smaller stone poles appeared, holding the top of the pillar up as it rose, until it reached about three feet above the pillar itself. It stopped there, as a subtle change in power swirled around the new object.

"Ha! I got it!" Kagome, who had taken up trying to figure out the first puzzle, exclaimed her triumph.

"Kagome! Get away from there!" Inuyasha drew his Tessaiga, facing the strange relic.

"What? Why?"

But it didn't need to be explained, the power rose quick enough, and she sensed it herself. She quickly made her way down the stairs to a place behind Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What's happening?" She spoke quietly.

"I'm not sure. But I'm ready!" He smirked as he gripped his sword hilt tighter, while Miroku and Sango ran to his side, each with their own weapons in hand.

Seeing them battle ready, made Kagome remember that she too wasn't helpless, and she sidled from behind the hanyou drawing her bow and knocking an arrow into it, and prepared herself.

The right pillar having fully extended, swirled with power. It gathered so much so that it became visible to the naked eye as a brilliant green light circling the three poles.

The left began to lift as the right had, power beginning to build around it as well. When it stopped, the right pillar's energy finally built to its peak, shooting to the center of the three poles and underneath the top of the pillar. A small explosion happened when it gathered itself there, before it resided, revealing a tall miniature pillar of green light.

A few minutes later when its power built up to the max, the left pillar, with its energy purple in color, did the same.

The power died down, and a movement caught their eyes below.

A rock slab in the podium itself slid away, much like the ones that hid the puzzle games.

They waited a few moments before inching closer to see what had been revealed, curiosity getting the better of them.

There, carved into the middle of the podium, an indent shaped that of an octagon.

They blinked.

"That's it?! Keh, what a rip off." Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and went to sit down on the edge.

As the rest were still staring down at the indent there was a cry from Rin, "Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned!"

Sango, Miroku and Kagome turned to look down the dirt path that leads away from the archway, to the Daiyokai making his way toward them.

Rin ran over to him and proceeded to bombard him with all the things that had happened in his absence, but only got to the part about completing the puzzle by herself before there was a disgusted sound off to the side.

"What took _you _so long to get here?" Inuyasha glared at his elder half-brother, the disdain clear in his voice. "And where did you go, anyway?"

"That is none of your concern, Half-demon." Sesshomaru rebuked. Despite the aristocrat in him, he half spat the last part out.

He ascended the stairs, stopping at the edge of the newly opened hole. He looked down his nose at it, as if it offended him, before looking up at the glowing light pillars.

The others of Inuyasha's group moved to give him room, simply because they didn't feel it wise to irritate him, more then what he already seemed to be. He stood there, silently contemplating this new novelty, as the others slipped away to the side, unsure what to do next.

_Next up: Watch Out Kagome!_


	3. Watch Out, Kagome!

**Watch Out, Kagome!**

A few hours passed, before they came to the decision that finding whoever lit the incense was their best bet to finding out where they were. And how to get home.

It probably wouldn't have taken so long if it hadn't been for Kagome, who innocently suggested that Sesshomaru and his group came along with them. Inuyasha, as one would expect, didn't take it so well. But surprisingly enough Sesshomaru agreed, and after Inuyasha settled down at the prospect of spending an extended amount of time with his hated brother, they at set off for the small bushel of trees.

Down the small path that leads away from the archway, there was a wider dirt road which they sought to follow, as all roads lead to towns.

As they walked Kagome marveled at her surroundings, the blue sky dotted with the white fluff of clouds; the shimmering grass and the wind that rustled it, and the birds that twittered as they rode the wind above them. It was even more remarkable then the feudal era of Japan. What confused her though, was that it felt all so familiar and yet, so different at the same time. She was beginning to wonder if they were even in Japan anymore.

_If that's true, then how will I get back home to Mama, Grandpa and Sota? And if Naraku really is behind this, sending us here, why would he send us to someplace so…peaceful?_ She didn't get to finish her thought, accidentally walking into Inuyasha's back.

He turned, and for a moment, she thought he was going to yell at her, like he always did when she did something clumsy. About to apologize, she stopped, realizing he wasn't looking at her but over her head, back they way they came.

She turned to see what he was looking at.

A breeze shifted the grass and blew some of her hair into her eyes, but there was nothing there.

She scanned the fields behind them and the line of distant trees; Still nothing.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who took to riding on Miroku's shoulder for a change, turned around when they realized their friends at stopped.

"You sense it too then, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru came to stand beside his brother; pointedly staying as far away from him as he could without stepping off the path.

"What is it?" Kagome added to Miroku's earlier inquiry. She followed the brothers eyes to the tree line of the forest behind them; seeing nothing, she reached out with her miko senses. Still, whatever the two yokai were sensing was too far away or too good at hiding its spiritual energy for her to pick anything up.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt Inuyasha roughly pushing her behind him and drawing his sword. "Stay behind me, Kagome. Something's coming this way. And fast."

She peeked over his shoulder as Sango and Miroku came up beside him, though by the way they silently looked at each other it was clear they couldn't sense anything either.

They waited silently, for whatever the yokai sensed to appear. The birds that flew overhead stopped chirping, as if they too waited, and a chilling wind blew across the fields, rustling the grass.

Far off ahead of them, the treetops rustled, disturbed by something, and a flock of birds dotted the sky as they flew off.

_There! _

Something far bigger then a bird jumped out from the concealment of the trees, joined a few seconds later by three others. They hung in mid-air for a few seconds more, black dots on a white background, before plummeting to the ground and hitting it at a full run.

Kagome's eyes widened, and all she could think was, _Ninjas! Cool!! I don't think I've ever seen any before._

They ran quickly, and she realized with horror that they were running straight for them. _Oh no! Did we desecrate something of theirs? Maybe Inuyasha was right and _they_ are the ones that lit the incenses and they really are evil!_ Plagued by random thoughts she almost forgot that they were fixing to be rushed by their assailants.

She snapped out of it when she heard Inuyasha curse, and suddenly found herself out in the open, looking straight into eyes the color of dull gray ash. Before she could react, she felt herself thrown over someone's shoulder; their hard metal shoulder plates bruising her stomach.

It happened all too fast; the sudden rush as the ground was left behind, the blinding light beneath her and the light smell of smoke, the soft fur that suddenly, unnaturally replaced the hard metal and engulfed her.

All she could think now was: _Inuyasha, somebody… help me!_

-**Stranger's PoV**-

They jumped through the trees, hopping from one branch to another. Silence was their companion today, having spoken much the night before, about what lay ahead. They had been out in the wilds for weeks now; searching for what they hoped would lift the heaviness in their hearts, the burden they all shared.

The first, the leader, stopped and sniffed the air.

"They are near."

"Where?" One said; his voice laced with a growl, deepening it.

The first pointed ahead and continued.

Soon they saw light pouring through the trees, a sign that they had reached the end of the forest. They stopped just short of it, resting against the trees, as the leader looked out over the fields beyond.

Sight far beyond that of a human, showed the travelers, the ones they had searched for, for so very long, walking down the path leading away from them.

The leader breathed an unsteady sigh of relief. _It will finally end._

_I hope._

"Shall we go?"

There was a chorus of twitters, as a small flock of birds flew off, angered by the sudden sound, they paid them no mind as she nodded approval, and jumped; passing far above the tree tops, into the flock of birds still trying to get organized.

From this vantage point, she noticed the travelers looking in their direction; and realized that two of them seemed to have sensed them, even before they disturbed the chittering flock of birds. Finding the idea odd but pushing it aside for now as her three companions joined her, they dropped down past the trees, landing on the road in a dust cloud.

As soon as their feet touched the ground, they broke into a run.

Despite having talked about what they would do should they ever find what they had been looking for, on so many occasions, she recited her commands again.

"Do not harm them. Should they attack, use only defensive techniques while persuading them to listen to you. Should they refuse to listen, use only enough force to knock them out."

She heard an affirmative from her men behind her as they quickly approached their targets, and she watched as the white haired one in red clothes stepped in front of the woman in a sailor outfit, drawing his sword. Her eyes widened upon seeing the sword change so dramatically but she did not let it stop her from what she had to do.

She thrust her hand out before her, fingers held tightly together, and was relieved to see the shiny darkness of the defensive bubble envelop the young boy. She had been unsure how powerful these newcomers would be, and therefore unsure if such a simple technique would work. Perhaps it simply caught him off guard.

No matter, she thought, and jerked her hand to the side thus moving the bubbled man out of her way.

The woman behind him looked up in shock, and she caught the girl's eyes in hers; and for a moment she felt a slight pang of guilt for what she was about to do.

Before her or her companions were able to react, she ran into the girl, picking her up and throwing her on her shoulder in one swift movement without ever slowing up.

She jumped then, making sure she had a good grip on the young one before she shifted into a more efficient form for flying long distances.

And soon turned, flying back the way her and her companions came, her heart lightened by the thrill of flying; and the little bundle of warmth, pressed tightly to her shoulder.

-**Sango's PoV**-

Sango gripped her massive weapon, still hanging over her shoulder, but ready to be flung at anything that might be a threat to her friends; though she couldn't sense anything evil approaching.

Kirara hissed beside her, Sango knew she must be sensing what the dog demon Inuyasha, and his half-brother Sesshomaru, were as well, but she was still small; making Sango relax slightly. If it were something terrible, she would already be in her true form, ready to fight by Sango's side or help them escape if need be.

The treetops moved and birds flew out of them, a few moments later four large dots appeared, intermingled with the scattered birds. Still Sango couldn't sense anything evil about. She clinched her weapon tighter, however.

Her eyes widened at the speed in which the ninja's approached; and realized as they came closer that they weren't really ninjas. The three that flanked the first were far bigger and much more muscular then the female; fur covered their bodies from head to toe, ranging between black gray and brown, two were brown in color. Each had a deadly looking sword hanging from thin leather belts.

Their crooked, wolf-like hind legs looked awkward as they ran on them, seeming to prefer running on their hind legs instead of all fours.

_Werewolves!_

Sango's heart raced despite herself as she quickly scanned over what she could only assume was their leader, having very little time before their assailants were on them.

Unlike her cohorts who had fur and wore nothing, the leader's skin was tanned; darkened only slightly by the lack of color in her hair. She wore armor that seemed to be a dramatic take on Chinese samurai. Golden plates had been formed into a sort of bra; she knew the word on one occasion Kagome and she had shared a bath together, Kagome seemed quite abashed when she asked about it.

The top connected to red wood and metal plates that protected her shoulders, with several guards similar to her shoulder plates, attached to her biceps. Gold bracers protected her wrists and forearms.

The bottom was composed of the same red gold and black as her top was, with large gold plates forming a skirt. On her hips, she wore two swords, both sheathed in black oak.

Her footwear lacked any armor, made up simply of red cloth that rose above her knees with protective wooden soles.

Overall, she lacked armor; making Sango assume she must be a very powerful yokai indeed.

Were it not for two particularly eye catching, distinguishing features she would have thought her to be human. The first being the intricate design made of what she couldn't tell, in the middle of her forehead. The second would be the long tail that swished out from behind her.

She took in all of this in mere seconds; but even then, it was too late, she heard Inuyasha curse as a near invisible barrier lifted him off the ground and moved him out of the way. She turned in time to see the strange woman run into Kagome and lifted her off the ground, jumping into the air. Turning full circle she watched as the woman flew higher and higher up before a light enveloped her, and, within the light she could see her body contort and grow to a massive size.

When the light dispersed, the woman had changed into a giant yokai, with a slightly feline face. Because of her mass, and the white fur that covered her body, Sango was unable to see if Kagome went uninjured.

"_Kagome!_" She screamed, and heard Miroku and Shippo echo her cry.

She turned around to face the demoness's cohorts, anger bowling in her blood. "_HIRAIKO-…" _Her swing was cut off by Inuyasha's strong grip on her wrist. "What are you doing!?" She cried, fighting the Hanyou's hold on her.

"Wait! Look!" He hissed down at her, moving aside so she could see.

Her eyes widened to see only a few feet away from their group; all three of the tall beasts had laid their weapons down, kneeling in the dirt, with their knuckles pressed firmly to the ground.

Their heads bowed towards them.

The most muscular of the triad, the one that resided in the middle, spoke, without lifting his head, "We have been expecting your arrival, travelers."

He looked up, and only sincerity resided within his dark brown eyes.

"We mean you no harm."

**A/N** _I'm not really sure/can't remember if Sango and company ever saw real werewolves (other than Koga, if you can call him that), or know what a Chinese samurai's armor looks like, if not, let's just go with it.  
_

_Sorry for the long description of Kagome's kidnappers, I thought, as a demon slayer, Sango would probably assess things like that; armor weaknesses, and whether or not her would-be opponents were human and such. Not trying to go Mary Sue on you. =P_

_X3 Anyway, that was a fun chapter to write! I hope you liked it!_

_**Next up:**__ Kagome Kidnapped and the Dying Queen!_


	4. Kagome Kidnapped and the Dying Queen!

Kagome Kidnapped and the Dying Queen!

-Sango's PoV-

Inuyasha stepped forward, Tessaiga still drawn. "Where'd you take Kagome?"

The middle wolf spoke, a growl perpetually laced with his words; though there was an audible strain to keep much of it out. Sango realized then that these creatures were trying their best not to provoke them. She found this strange, and her anger simmered to a low, roiling boil; impatient to know why they took Kagome, but curious at the same time.

"Your friend is in good hands. We wish to take you to her, and explain our situation to you." The werewolf stood, slowly, in an attempt to not threaten them. "Please, if you will follow us?" He turned to wave a hand back to the forest they had come from, before walking in that direction.

The other wolves followed suit.

-Kagome's PoV-

The fur of yokai that stole her seemed to wrap around her, keeping her from falling as she flew across the sky.

For a few minutes after she was kidnapped, she was silent, eyes wide, but seeing nothing but a sea of white fur. Her mind was having trouble catching up with the reality of things.

The woman, running straight for her; gray eyes with such intent in them, it made her freeze; wind rushing past her; light, blinding light; soft fur holding her to the chest of an enormous beast.

She blinked as her mind finally caught up, and stretched her neck; trying to see anything but fur. She couldn't. Instead she screamed. For Inuyasha, for anyone, to save her.

"Calm down, child."

The voice rumbled deep in the beast's throat, rolling out of her mouth in a growl, with only a hint of feminine softness.

Kagome tensed at the loud voice, somewhere above her head. "What do you want with me?" She spoke loudly, only a bit out of not being sure if the yokai would hear her, and a lot from the rising panic building in her chest.

_What is she going to do to me? _She fretted in her mind. _Does this yokai eat people? Am I going to be a sacrifice?_ Horrible scenarios played out in her head and she cringed, trying to shrink into the fur more.

A low chuckle shook its way through the large yokai, "Do not worry, I will not eat you." She guessed at what a smaller creature would think of, in a situation like this.

"In truth you will be the guest of honor, when we arrive at our destination."

_Oh great,_ Kagome thought, _I AM going to be sacrificed. _She closed her eyes, apprehension rushing through her.

The yokai continued speaking, oblivious to Kagome's thoughts. "I must apologize for my behavior before." The foreign word seemed to snap Kagome out of her panic. She had heard few yokai apologize for their actions, let alone one of this size.

"There was no time to explain the situation in detail; as the situation is…" She stumbled over the last word, as if it pained her. "…Dire."

"Situation?" Kagome asked, panic temporarily on hold at the sound of pain.

"Yes." The yokai growled. "You see…"

-Sango's PoV-

"Lady Tarresa, the woman who took your friend; the priestess, away, has searched for you; or more accurately, the priestess, for many months now."

"Her name is Kagome."

The black wolf, who seemed to act as second in command when the female yokai wasn't around, turned to look out of the corner of his eye at Inuyasha. "My apologies; I did not mean to insult your mate."

"She's not my mate, ok?!" He took a defensive posture, before realizing everyone was looking at him. "Just… Continue." He relaxed and turned his head away.

The werewolf nodded, continuing, "It began a year ago when Her Majesty, the Queen Marietta, fell ill. The healers of Arnos, the kingdom with which she rules, are some of the best in the world. They... could not find what ails our Queen, and in accordance, cannot heal it.

"They have enlisted many scholars in the discovery of this illness, tried many treatments. Nothing works." He growled viciously, forcing the last of his sentence out, as he empathize the irritation and sense of failure that the scholars and healers must feel.

"I still don't see what this has anything to do with Kagome." Inuyasha glared at the troubled beast.

"What my friend is trying to say, we are sadden by the sickness of your Queen, but what does Kagome have to do with all of this?" Miroku stepped up, covering for the brash Hanyou.

The werewolf stopped to turn and look at them.

"Your friend may just be the key to saving Her Majesty, Queen Marietta."

-Kagome's PoV-

"Me? But why me?" Everything the unusually friendly yokai told her only succeeded in confusing her more.

The yokai, Kagome realized she had yet to announce her name, growled low. "Lady Marietta saw your coming into this world in a vision. You specifically, Little One."

"There have been others like you and your friends, brought here through the long years. The Demon Portal brings them here, lost and confused. Most do not even know how to speak our language. It is why the Hermit of the Wondering Woods, placed a concoction of magic and herbs upon the podium; allowing any who breathe in the scent of it to understand and communicate with us with ease."

Kagome thought back, a sense of dawning coming over her. "The incense!"

The chest of the massive creature moved as she nodded her head. "Yes, that would be it." Confirming her belief.

Something else nagged at the back of Kagome's mind. "Wait… You said that we aren't the first people to come here, right?" The yokai nodded and confirmed her question. "That means…" _So Naraku _isn't_ behind this. Then how did we get here?_

"The others, did they ever get to go home?" She asked.

The beast flew in silence briefly, before replying.

"No." She growled.

A lump lodged itself in her throat at the thought of being stuck in yet another world, without even The Bone Eater's Well to return home. Memory's of home flooded her mind, the fun and trivial times she spent with Mama, Grandpa, and Sota. She let her thoughts roam to the others with her now, as well, wondering what they would do, how they would react to the news, and to Naraku; the ever constant evil presence, lurking back in Feudal Japan.

Her only console was the tiny vial, pressed against her chest underneath her blouse that held her share of shards from the Shikon Jewel. He would not be able to complete the jewel without them.

Even so, he would be able to collect the rest with little to no resistance, and then lay in wait for them to return, all the while conquering Feudal Japan, destroying everything she held dear in the time she had spent there. Perhaps even changing her own future.

"Many disappear, though we do not know where, we believe they go in search of a way to return to wherever they arrived from." The yokai still spoke, her rough voice seemed to have soften at the silence of her passenger.

"Lady Marietta, fair and loving in all her might, tries to persuade the newcomers to stay; make peace with their grievances, and live as a citizen of her kingdom. Some do, and live out their lives here, in the sun and peace of this world.

"Others, however, do not." Her words were miserable, as if she had personally seen the sad and bitter end to a few of the "newcomers".

Kagome laid her head against the yokai's chest, and thought about what she had told her for a while.

She decided she believed the female demoness's word that she had no intention of harming her, but what she had been told about the people that had come before her and Inuyasha, and the others, made her heart sink deeply in her chest.

They flew silently, the giant yokai unable to find anything that would console her passenger, and the young girl who had a heart too heavy to find words to express her sorrow.

-Sango's PoV-

"So you mean Kagome was prophesied by this dead queen?"

"Shippo!" Sango chastened the kitsune for his mistake. He stuttered an apology as all three of the werewolves swiftly turned their heads to glare at the bashful fox demon.

They did nothing, though, as their second in command corrected stiffly, "Dying, not dead."

"This is a complete waste of my Lord Sesshomaru's time! We should be looking for a way to return to our world, not running off to save some—"

"Jaken, be silent."

The imp yokai, who had been waving the Jintou Tsue around menacingly as he rode on the back of Ah-Un, nearly jumped out of his skin at the command given by his master. He sat down beside Rin quickly enough, hugging the Staff of Two Heads tightly.

"If your _master_ wanted to, he could've left a long time ago." Inuyasha spat.

Sesshomaru walked silently behind them all, flanked by Ah-Un who carried the imp and little human. Sango found it odd, now that Inuyasha mentioned it, that he had not left by now to go off in search of a way to return.

She concluded that none of them would ever know what was going on in the powerful Daiyokai's mind and left it be.

"If I may, please." The black wolf that lead the mess of odd travelers; followed by his men, then inuyasha's group, was beginning to find his patience strained. He had been interrupted many times by their seemingly constant need to bicker at one another, and he was beginning to wonder if it was really necessary for them _all_ to be returned to the Castle Arnos.

He sighed inwardly, knowing Lady Tarresa would skin him if he abandoned the newcomers in the woods and returned home. He continued his speech, praying he would be able to finish it. "Indeed, Her Majesty Queen Marietta saw your "Kagome" in a vision, several moons ago. Though there have been many that have come before you through the Demon Portal, none of them have shown themselves beforehand to any of the citizens of Arnos.

"Because of that, we believe she may be the key to our Queen's health, however that may be." He looked over his shoulder at Sango, as she was the only one he could see from that angle, and asked, "Kagome; is she a healer in your world?"

Sango thought about it. She remembered Kagome telling her she knew a bit about herbs from her lessons with Lady Kaede; but she had said that she still was not too good at it.

Something came over her, and she mentioned it. "She has the power to purify demons," She said tentatively. The beast just looked at her odd, obviously not knowing what she was talking about.

"Well, perhaps this "purifying power" you speak of is the cure we have sought for."

After that, he told them that they were approaching the capitol city of Arnos and that Lady Tarresa and Kagome were probably already there.

They fell silent for the duration the walk, minds full of questions and unable to find the right way to ask them.

Sometime later, they broke through the forest, and were shocked to see that night had fallen, the dense treetops had let little light pierce their canopies; allowing nightfall to pass unnoticed.

The road they had been traversing sped down a dip, rising again at the entrance of a walled city, surrounded by darkened farmland.

Still a few miles away, from this height they could see lights dancing beyond the red wall protecting the buildings and citizens residing within it. Above the sea of lights, on a hill of its own, a vast mansion spread out. It was a welcomed sight, to see something that looked so familiar.

They continued to walk, until they passed through the open gates underneath the guardhouse.

They stood on the other side, marveling at all the buildings and lanterns, hanging from the building's roofs and rafters, as the doors moved closed behind them; powered by an unseen mechanism.

Someone called from above, "We left the door open for you, Master Haji! Lady Tarresa has already returned with the woman of prophecy! The city as stayed up to welcome the friends of the Prophesied One!"

The wolf that had been leading them nodded up to the strange rat creature squinting down at them, but his face remained serious despite the bright toothy grins the guardsmen showed them, whiskers twitching, as they gathered to look over the box.

"Have you heard news of the condition of Her Majesty?"

"Nothing yet, sir; but now that She's here it won't be long before our Queen is back, shining as brightly as ever!"

"Ah don't listen to him; he has it bad for the Queen!" One of his cohorts shouted, making all of the guards laugh at the expense of the poor man.

They left the guards continue their own celebration to the health of their Queen; as the group below them traveled into the city proper.

The black wolf, Haji as he was called, remained silent, obviously reserved in the assumption that bringing Kagome here had already fixed their problem.

Inside the city, they heard music and celebrations, both big and small, going on all around them. When word reached the people of the city that more travelers had arrived, and that they were friends to Kagome, strange creatures began to bombarded them, wanting to give them gifts, food, and money; some even threw flower petals in their path as a show of honor and worship.

Sango looked around her at the people of the city; into faces covered in fur, feathers, and even scales, as they shoved an assortment of gifts at her and wondered what kind of place this was. The only thing it seemed to lack was the smooth skin of humans.

As a Demon Slayer, it made her tense, being around so many yokai; but despite the warning signals going off in her head, she sensed no evil from any of these creatures.

Kirara seemed to be enjoying the attention she received; already she carried a treat shaped like a fish in her mouth. As she was perched on Sango's shoulders she couldn't eat it without fear of dropping it, so she took to holding it and looking terribly pleased.

Sango smiled and relaxed at the sight, feeling that if she was so comfortable around these people, so should she.

"Your Queen must be well loved, if we are received in such a welcoming manner." Miroku walked on the other side of the group from her; already he had several females hanging off his every word. Despite none of them looking at all human, the monk didn't seem to mind.

For some reason it irritated her to see so many women around him.

"Indeed; Her Majesty Queen Marietta is a just and powerful ruler." Their escort went on to say, "The Kingdom of Arnos lies on a delicate balance of power. Before Her Majesty claimed this realm for herself, we lived by nothing but survival of the fittest."

Haji stumbled slightly, as if just realizing something unforeseen. "If Her Majesty fell, we would be plunged back into the Dark Days."

"The Dark Days?" Sango questioned. But the beast stopped, ignoring her question, and looked up a tall staircase. "We have arrived."

The group followed his gaze, staring up at the gates to inner sanctum and the city's mansion fortress.

A/N _X3 Don't you just HATE when shows bounce between scenes without ever fully explaining the situation until the very last moment? Hehe! =3_

**FYI**_: Kagome's kidnaper is not actually a yokai; but seeing as though they've never seen anything else before, and she looks similar to Sesshomaru's true form, that's what they believe her to be. More will be explained later._

_**(****(Story notes))**_

**_Hermit of the Wondering Woods_**

_Lives in the fields west of the Demon Portal, Named the Hermit of the Wondering Woods, because he unknowingly built his home in one of few places the Wondering Woods spawn._

_As for what the Wondering Woods is, it's simply that, a small bushel of trees that gets the wandering lust every now and then._

**_The Kingdom of Arnos_**

_Renamed after a man that Queen Marietta loved, who died before she could ever confess __her attraction for him._

_The "Kingdom" is actually the whole of Japan and a vast expanse of Europe, a few of the westernmost countries excluded._

**Next up:** The Snake Queen.**  
**


	5. The Snake Queen

**Warning!**

**If you have a phobia of snakes, or just plain don't like them , this chapter may not be for you.**

**(You have been warned)**

**The Snake Queen.**

It took them almost as long to ascend the stairs, as it had to get here. But when they reached the top they found that, like before, the gates were opened. They were greeted by a number of the house servants; and were welcomed into the home as honored guests, as decreed by Lady Tarresa, who seemed to be acting as the head of estate in absence of it's true mistress.

"Who is this Lady Tarresa anyway?" Shippo asked; a question that seemed to linger on all their minds, but no one had bothered to ask.

"Ah, you ask a valid question. Lady Tarresa is the sister to Queen Marietta, and has been serving as proxy for her, until she is able to return to power." Haji answered before he led them through the gates and into the inner sanctum.

Inside there were a number of pathways leading to various different buildings; suspended over ponds and gardens. In front of them stood the main house, taller than the rest, with several stories to it. Haji, however, lead them down a different path, one leading them off to the right and into a small herb garden.

Beyond the garden lay a hut, possibly the building used by the healers.

The light was on, shining through the thin rice paper that the walls were made from. Shadows danced across them as people moved inside.

"Stay here." Haji growled, looking back at them before ascending the stairs to the small building. He slid open the door, revealing the room beyond.

Sango tilted her head to try to see inside, and was shocked to see Kagome, her legs tucked underneath her and her hands raised over someone covered in heavy blankets. Though her face was beyond Sango's view, she could only assume that that was Queen Marietta.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered, having seen the hunched over girl for himself. But she either couldn't hear him or she ignored him.

Haji turned to glare at the dog demon, shutting the door behind him.

They stood there, all of them, a range of emotions running through them. The night was nippy, as the chill of a past winter still touched the land, and they had just been left outside with no word of what they should do. Besides a woman, dressed in white and hair wrapped up in cloth; standing off to the side airing out linens, they were alone.

They didn't wait long however, before the door slid quietly open again and the same woman who kidnapped Kagome stepped through.

She stared at them as she descended the stairs, stopping just below them. Her demeanor seemed to have changed since the last they saw her. She looked older then she had first appeared, tired as well; she bowed low to them, saying nothing, as she was joined by her second.

"How is she?" Miroku courteously asked.

Haji looked up from his superior. "Your friend still heals her. There has been no change." Knowing who the monk spoke of.

The door slid open quickly and a woman, dressed similar to the one who still worked to air out the linens; ran out, speaking quickly, "The fever has broke! The Lady sleeps peacefully now." The woman to the side gasped, dropping what she had been doing, and both women ran back inside.

Something broke in the air around the building; lifting as if there had been a veil over it.

As if having strings cut from her the woman in front of them, Lady Tarresa, sank suddenly, her knees giving out. Haji caught her before she fell, picking the unconscious yokai up.

"What's wrong with her?" Rin asked, standing beside Sesshomaru.

Haji simply sighed. "The Lady Tarresa cares greatly for her sister, and she has not slept properly since she received news of her sister's illness. Despite all attempts to help her."

"She will be fine; but I must take her to her rooms." He called to someone inside the building.

His men had long since left them, and so he requested one of the servants of the healers ward to show them to rooms of their own.

"But what about Kagome?" Sango asked; right before the door behind the tall werewolf opened.

Kagome walked out, leaning heavily on one of the healers for support.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped from Miroku's shoulder to the ground, running up to the miko.

Kagome looked down at the fox yokai, "Shippo…" She said weakly, managing a small smile for him.

"She will be fine dear," The elder healer spoke, noticing the concern on the little kitsune's face. "She just needs rest; she spent much of her own energy to save Lady Marietta." She patted the girl's shoulder, guiding her down the stairs.

-**Kagome's PoV-**

Kagome was weak from spending almost an hour trying to purify the evil that had surrounded the ill Queen, but even so, her heart lifted and she felt some renewed strength at seeing her friends. Lady Tarresa had told her that she had implored the small group of warriors to bring her friends here, but Kagome had been worried at they would've reacted badly towards them.

Mostly, she was worried Inuyasha would have reacted badly.

She could only managed a weak smile at Sango and Miroku when they asked her how she was, as she passed by; greeting Shippo had taken more energy then what she had left.

But then she came to Inuyasha.

"Kagome…. You alright?" He said awkwardly, when she stopped beside him.

"Inuyasha…" She nodded, before she and the healer slipped past.

The healer took her to one of many guest rooms, urging her to sleep before leaving. As sleep was about the only thing she could think of right now, she slipped underneath the warm covers already laid out on the floor.

She woke up the next morning by the sun shining warmly over her, coming through thin walls. Sitting up she stretched and a yawn escaped her.

Looking around she discovered what she hadn't seen the night before. The healer had put her in an amazingly expensive looking room. Kagome looked in awe at the decorations, armoire, and the table and chairs tucked into a corner and felt guilty for being treated so highly. _Woow, _she thought blissfully, getting up to wander over to the armoire to read the note someone had attached to it.

She frowned at the strange writing on the rough paper, unable to read it. She flipped the note over to look at the back, and then flipped it back. Her eyes widened as the scribbled lines suddenly started to move around on the page, forming themselves into readable Kanji.

_What the…?! _In her surprise, she dropped the piece of paper, backing away from it, before she realized what had happened. Picking the note back up, and studying the script she thought, _I guess the incense works on text as well,_ reading the letter she found that whoever wrote it imploring her to wear the clothes given to her, if she so pleased.

_Clothes, huh? _ She looked around her, before figuring they had put them into the armoire itself.

Upon opening it, she couldn't contain herself, murmuring her earlier exclamation of awe.

"Wow! Look at all of them!" Inside the closet, hung four shades of the same exquisitely designed and quite probably very expensive, silk kimonos.

She touched the sleeve of one, the silk so fine it made her fingertips tingle to touch it. For a brief moment she felt the gifts were too much, closing the doors slightly, but then she thought, _If I don't wear one, wouldn't they be offended? _

Not really sure who 'They' were but thinking it a good enough excuse; she took one out and sized it up to her body, reveling in the touch of it. Unable to help herself she jumped with glee before sliding it on.

After she dressed and folded up her school clothes, sitting them on the bed, she opened the door that seemed to lead outside.

She gasped, looking out over the large garden. Walking out onto the porch she looked around, marveling the sight.

The tinkling of a small waterfall filled the air as it trickled its way down into a pond. An assortment of flowers and plants she's never seen before surrounded it and had been strategically placed around the garden to form a beautiful pattern of color and shade. There was a small stone path connecting the porch to the pond, bending around it to a narrow river, a cutoff from the pond; forming a bridge over it and continued over to a raised pathway connecting two of the mansion's buildings.

"It's beautiful!" She breathed.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Sango and Miroku, with Kirara and Shippo on their respective shoulders, walking towards her from her left. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo!" She stepped out of the doorway, closing it behind her, and turned to her friends.

She looked her friends over, noticing that Sango wore a Kimono similar to the one she wore. Miroku however, still wore his purple robes. She asked about that.

"I prefer to remain humble in my duties as a monk." He said simply, raising a hand to his hover in front of his chest.

Sango glared in his direction. "Is that so? Then why are your clothes so expensive?"

Not being able to answer her question, he changed the subject. "Lady Kagome, we've been waiting for you to wake, the cooks here wish to make us breakfast, but we felt it best to wait for you."

Kagome perked up at the mention of food. "Really? How long have I been asleep?"

Miroku looked discomfited, "Uh, well it's almost noon… I suppose it will be considered lunch now." He confessed.

Kagome blushed, feeling extremely guilty for making them wait so long, and apologized profusely to them.

"Don't be sorry," Sango, smiled, trying to comfort her, "We didn't mind waiting; we've been walking around the gardens." She stopped, clearly having more to say, but unsure how to go about it. "Inuyasha, however…"

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" The furious Hanyou, having jumped up when Kagome walked into the dining room; plopped down. "I've been waiting forever for some food and these damned creatures won't give me any." He waved to indicate the servants huddled in a corner, clearly disturbed by the raging half-demon.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't be so mean to them! We're guests of honor here, you know." The miko calmly entered the room, followed by Miroku and Sango, and sat down across from him. She smiled sweetly up from her pillow to the servants, still in the corner. "We're ready to eat now!" saying it happily, trying to calm the abused creatures down. They collected themselves, bowing in unison to her, before briskly walking out.

"Keh, so much for being a guest of honor if you can't get some food." He pouted, as Sango, Miroku and Shippo arranged themselves at the low table.

"Inuyasha…" A vein pulsed in Kagome's forehead, once again tempted to say the dreaded word.

Before it came to that however, a servant came in, bowing low to them. "Lady Tarresa requests the guests of honor's presence in the throne room upon finishing their breakfast." Without another word, the male servant left as quickly and silently as he came.

"Finally! Maybe we can get some information about how to get home." Inuyasha snorted, glaring at the door.

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Has anyone else noticed that was the first male servant we've seen here?" Sango asked, offhandedly.

"You're right." Miroku agreed, and conversation bloomed as they waited for their meals.

After the meal, which consisted of something none of them had ever seen before and, truth be told, had been disappointing compared to everything else; they were escorted to the throne room by the elusive male servant. Halfway there Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken joined them.

An unnatural silence came over the group as they merged and continued to the main house and the closer they got the more Kagome noticed an odd sensation coming over her. As they approached the wide doors, she realized that the odd sensation wasn't a sensation at all. It was actually a barely audible sound of buzzing. She shrugged it off as her mind playing tricks on her.

Until the servant opened the doors and they stepped inside.

Inside the main house, there was the low but constant sound of hissing.

_What's that?_ Kagome drew her hands closer to her chest, looking around for the source of the noise. But she couldn't find it.

She looked to the others, and they seemed to hear it too, though no one spoke of it.

She watched Sango reach to her chest where the strap for her Hiraikotsu usually is, not realizing she had left it in her room, mistakenly thinking she wouldn't need it. Miroku gripped his staff tighter, looking around as Kagome had. Inuyasha and his brother showed no sign of stress, though it was clear they too could hear it, and were probably ready for whatever it may be. Rin and Jaken inched closer to their master's legs, Rin even grabbing a tiny handful of Sesshomaru's pants leg.

They continued to move, as the manservant, obviously unperturbed by the sound all around them walked briskly down a hall.

Turning a few corners, they came to another set of wide doors, this time as tall as they were wide.

There was no denying, this was the room that the hissing was coming from; as the sound of it had grown louder the closer they had come to it.

The servant turned to them then, bowing low, before pushing open the doors.

_HSSSSSSSSSSS…_

A blast of sound came through the opened doors, before dying down.

Beyond the doors, the ground slithered and ropes, hanging from the ceiling, moved on their own.

_Snakes!_ Without thinking, Kagome wrapped her arms around one of Inuyasha's.

Utterly terrified was an understatement for what she felt, and she asked, "D-Do we really have to go in there?"

The servant eyed her, looking offended. "Lady Tarresa awaits, you must!" And he ushered them impatiently inside.

"Rin, Jaken. Stay here." Sesshomaru spoke to his underlings without bothering to look at them, before he joined the others on the other side of the portal.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said obediently, whereas Jaken stumbled over himself. "But, but my Lord!" Sesshomaru ignored his ramblings.

Once they were all in, the servant closed the door behind them.

Inside, Kagome whimpered as she looked down; watching the snakes slithering on the floor move to clear a path for them. Somehow, the way they moved out of their way, creeped her out more than them just being there.

In an attempt to keep herself calm she looked around, hoping to find a place she could keep her focus on as they made their way slowly across the room.

Everywhere she looked, there was a snake,

Or two,

Or three,

Clinging to it. Even the long pool in the middle of the room, with its lily pads and floating lanterns, had snakes of various colors and sizes swimming in it.

But, she realized, the worse had yet to come.

She looked across the room to the place they headed, where the woman that brought her here sat cross-legged, on the floor in front of the ornately designed bench throne.

It was when Kagome realized that Lady Tarresa's attention wasn't on her guests, when she spotted what the female yokai was eyeing, almost nervously.

The snake's massive body circled the throne protectively. Its head; quite possibly as big as human's; was lying on the throne's platform base. It rose to look at the yokai, sensing that her attention was on it; but it simply flicked its long, forked tongue at her, before it laid back down.

Obviously, it didn't care what the yokai thought of it; as it enjoyed the sun that shone through the windowed roof.

As they approached the throne itself from around the pool, it lifted its head and half of its body to look down at them; the snakes' body only a little less thick than that of his head.

Kagome stopped short, almost tripping Inuyasha.

The sudden movement caught the snake's eyes and his massive head swiveled to look at her, flicking its tongue.

"I-Inuyasha…?" She stuttered, not able to tear herself away from the snakes' very intelligent eyes.

"Better keep your pet away from Kagome; else I might just have to show it my Blades of Blood." Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles, and looking squarely at the massive beast before them.

"The snake does not belong to me." Tarresa spoke, her attention finally dragging itself away from the giant snake. Clearly, she liked the reptile no more than they did.

Though it had been lost to the humans in their group, the two yokai noticed a slight twitch at the corner of the Lady's mouth, as the snake beside her slid away from the throne.

They all watched it carefully as it made its way to the nearest pillar that held up the second story balcony. It drew back as it judged the object, before it circled the pole; there was a _plop-plopping_ sound as the snakes that had been previously hanging on it dropped off quickly, lest they be squished by the much larger snake.

The wood beneath the snake groaned from the weight of it, as it slithered up and onto the balcony railing, but it held.

The snake settled there, as half its body laid on the railing and half still encircled the pillar.

Eventually when everyone in the room was sure the snake was not going to move again, they looked at one another.

Only Sesshomaru stood, unmoved by the scene around him.

"If the snakes aren't yours then who do they belong to?" Miroku asked, regaining composure easily, despite occasionally having to thump his staff on the ground a few times; as the snakes seemed quite found of it.

"They are my sister's. She is quite found of them." Lady Tarresa said. She stood as some of the lesser snakes started to brave the platform, now that their bigger companion had abandoned the warm spot.

"Allow me, in the absence of my sister; to officially welcome you to the Kingdom of Arnos." She spoke, returning to the business that had been pushed off for far too long. For the first time in a very long time, she smiled, as she looked them over, before her eyes fell on Kagome. "You are a hero to this realm now, Little One; your services have helped us in ways you will never fully understand." She stepped down and came to stand in front of her.

To the shock of everyone there, she bent slightly and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, lingering for a few seconds before moving away, keeping one hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome's eyes went wide at the sudden, unexpected contact, and she looked up at the slightly taller woman, at a loss for words.

"You have saved me from much heartache." She continued, "Because, as you may know already, Lady Marietta is very dear to me."

"We have traveled through this world, together, for a very long time." Sadness came to her eyes, making her look up and away. "Were anything to happen to my sister, I…" She looked back at the young girl standing before her. "…I would be lost."

The hand on Kagome's shoulder slid away, as Lady Tarresa walked back to the throne, standing in front of it. "For the services you have down for this world," She paused, her smile brightening as she turned to Kagome, "And for my only living relative. I now consider you to be as much family to me as Lady Marietta is."

"As such, I Lady Tarresa, give you my word that I will do everything in my power to see to it that you," She nodded to the others," And your friends, are returned home."

"Yeah about that," Inuyasha, arms crossed and unmoved by the scene, spoke up. "When can we get to the part where you help us get home?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stamped her foot at his rudeness, too angry to realize that she almost squished a poor snake.

"_SIT!"_

"_ARGH!"_

She steamed as the Hanyou picked himself up. "What did you do that for?!" He growled, raising a fist at her.

"Why do you always have to be so rude?!" She glared at him.

The two started to squabble with each other, as the others looked on.

Sesshomaru just glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, before turning to stare at Lady Tarresa.

"The Hanyou has a point."

Everyone went silent, turning to the Daiyokai, with jaws dropped.

The Lady, who had been looking between Inuyasha and Kagome with a raised eyebrow, glanced in Sesshomaru's direction and nodded.

"In my youth I studied the Demon Portal," Her eyes went wistful for a few moments, before she continued. "I lost interest in the relic quite quickly however, as…" She waved her hand, dismissing her thought. "…Other things obtained my attention." She finished.

"There was another, who sought to learn more of the device," She continued, walking off a ways; stepping over snakes as she went, as if she forgot there were others there besides her. "A mole by the name of Jacques, funny little creature, he was." She turned to look at them again, "Though I have not seen the little mole for quite some time, it is possible that if we were to find him, he would be able to explain more about the portal, and how it can be used to send you home."

"Wait… aren't moles those things with long noses and weird feet?" Inuyasha asked, innocently.

Lady Tarresa's eyes went wide at his description of a mole, before she regained her composure. "Erm, well, they do have long noses..." She stumbled to find something politically correct to say, but failed.

"Well how can one of those help us?!" He growled.

"Perhaps you are mistaking your world's version of a mole with ours." She stated bluntly. Inuyasha just turned away, a blush creeping over his face.

"Aw! Don't be embarrassed, Inuyasha!" Kagome patted his back smiling, only to be brushed off roughly.

"Keh! I'm _not _embarrassed!" His growl far more vicious then it usually was.

The Hanyou turned and jumped across the pool to the door, throwing it open as he stormed out of it.

_What's gotten into him?_ Kagome was confused at his tantrum until she went to turn around, and saw Sesshomaru standing at the opposite side of the room from her, eyes closed, and she realized what had happened.

_Oops…_ Being treated like a little kid in front of his elder full-blooded demon half-brother probably wouldn't put any half-demon in a good mood.

Kagome looked down, guilt ridden for not realizing sooner. _Poor Inuyasha…_

**A/N ** _Yich, no matter how I rewrote it, some parts to this chapter sounded more Mary sueish then it did in my head, makes me wonder about the rest of the book. P= Grr, I'm not sure I liked the ending either._

_**Did you know**: there are six different types of moles found in Japan? I didn't._

_The things you learn when researching for a story. _

**Fact:** _The name Queen Marietta, or Marietta, was taken from another of my stories. The name belonged to a vampire/demon/I'm not entirely sure what she was. She, and Lapetta her brother/husband had a small part in the book, however I don't think I'll ever forget them and their constant bickering. Her most prominent feature was her gooey dark green hair. Think lake algae and the way it feels running through your fingers. Another feature of hers was that she was nothing but a head._

**Note:**_ I'd like to dedicate the character Queen Marietta (the one that has both a head AND a body) to my sister, and her ungodly love for snakes._

_**Next up: **_**Shippo and Kirara, Team Detectives!**


	6. Shippo and Kirara, Team Detectives!

**A/N **_To clear a few things up from the last chapter (because I feel the need to explain myself), I dedicated and modeled Queen Marietta after my sister, this however, does not mean Lady Tarresa is modeled after me, though she does share my fear of snakes._

_I, however, would have run screaming into a wall if a snake as big as Queen Marietta's pet got within ten miles of me, instead of just sitting there glaring at it. Also, I consider Lady Tarresa as something of a kindly, if not damn near, motherly character to Inuyasha & Company. Except for Sesshomaru._

_He's just to badass to be mothered._

_In short, besides having a cool sister and a fear of snakes, she and I are nothing alike._

**_P.S._**_ Sorry about not posting yesterday (Or whenever), needed a short break, heheh…_

**Shippo and Kirara, Team Detectives!**

Shippo bounced to a stop, looking around at the long corridor he was in. "I wonder where Kagome and the others are?"

Kirara, who had been following him, mewed in response.

"You don't know either huh, Kirara?" Shippo glanced at her, seeming to know what the cat demon said.

"Hm," The fox kit said, putting a finger to his chin, in thinking.

_Here could they have gone?_ He thought. He had seen them not long ago.

It had been three days since Inuyasha stormed out of the castle, mad about getting embarrassed in front of his elder half brother. Of course he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Shippo knew better.

_Stupid dog demon, making everyone worried about him. _ When he finally came back Kagome tried to apologized, but every time she brought it up, he would run off.

Shippo had been watching them secretly, since, truth be told, there wasn't really much else to do here for a little fox demon.

Besides waiting for Inuyasha to come back, the weird yokai girl that kidnapped Kagome had asked them to stay a while, saying that her sister would want to see them off.

As Shippo tried to retrace his steps to find out where Kagome went, Kirara mewed, moving to look down a smaller hallway that cut off from the one they were in.

"What is it, Kirara?" Shippo moved to crouch beside her as she mewed again. He went silent as they looked into the hall before them, listening intently.

_Plop, plop, plop._

Shippo's ears prickled at the sound coming from somewhere down the hall.

_Plop, plop, plop._

He dove behind the corner, his heart racing, as Kirara copied his movements and began to wish Kagome was with them.

The sound stopped, and he bravely peeked around into the hall.

He watched the empty corridor for a few moments before, far down at the other end, a green webbed hand curled around the far corner.

Jerking his head back, he thought, _W-What is that?_ and found that his legs had begun to tremble.

Kirara peeked her head around her side of the hall, before bounding out from behind it.

_Plop, plop, plop._

The sound moved away from them quickly, as if startled by Kirara's appearance.

"K-Kirara?" Almost too scared to move, Shippo looked out of the corner of his eye to see the cat demon bound down the small hall. "Kirara! Don't go!" Jumping out from his hiding place before realizing what he was doing.

Too scared to find out what the webbed hand belonged to, but too scared to stay alone in such a big, unfamiliar place; Shippo chose to follow his friend.

He caught up to the faster yokai just before she rounded the next corner, they both stopped, and peeked around it.

Down at the next intersection there stood a small deformed looking, naked man; just about Shippo's size, green in color, standing on skinny legs. He was looking both ways, as if deciding which was to go. He picked the left corridor, and sauntered out of view.

Kirara moved around Shippo to run after the little fellow and Shippo, a little braver now that he knew the creature making the plopping noises wasn't some kind of terrible monster, followed behind her.

Sneaking behind the little green man, they followed him for quite some time, before he turned his head; a feeling of being watched coming over him.

He did a double take at seeing the fox and cat demon following some ways behind him, starting enough to make him jump into the air before taking off at a fast walk, and the two curious yokai looked at one another before taking off after him.

_Plopplopplopplop, _He went, as he tried to outrun them. He made it around the corner of another small hall before they could catch up, and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Shippo wondered aloud. As he looked around, Kirara walked along the base boards, sniffing them.

She stopped to scratch at it, sitting down. The movement caught Shippo's eyes.

He walked over and bent down to inspect the spot. There, cut into the board were tiny lines, barely noticeable and nearly invisible to anyone who wasn't looking for them.

Curious, the fox demon traced the lines with his hands, scratching at them to see if it could be pulled out, but no luck.

Kirara mewed to him, encouraging him to continue examining it.

So as a last resort, he pushed on it and was surprised when a little door slid open, disappearing into a hidden compartment to reveal a very small rat tunnel.

Shippo fell back, landing on his rump. "A secret door?"

Kirara said nothing; instead she crawled through the small door and disappeared.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Shippo flipped onto his belly, barely fitting through the tight opening; hitting his head, accidentally .

Fighting back tears he crawled through the small space, through spider webs, and over the dead bodies of pests. Were it not for his superior yokai sight, he would never have been able to see Kirara's tails bobbing up and down some ways in front of him. _Grr, show off_, he thought, as he watched her easily slipping past things with her size that made life difficult for him.

Eventually, they saw light ahead of them, and came to a much larger crawlspace between rice paper walls, big enough that a fully-grown human could use.

He stood up, Grateful for being out of the tight space; and messaged his arm, having smacked it on a few of the support beams.

"Mew…" Kirara watched her friend impatiently, before he nodded. "Right! Let's go!" and they started jogging through the tiny area.

They could hear quiet voices beyond some of the rooms they passed by, lights still on, as the occupants wound down for the night. But most of the rooms, they found out, had already been darkened.

Shippo slowed, so as to not disturb the room's inhabitants. "Do you smell anything Kirara?" He whispered, since he couldn't seem to pick up the weird little man's faint scent through all the dust and mildew here. Kirara just shook her head, not being able to smell anything either.

He stopped, almost believing that the man had finally lost them, and would have turned around were it not for his ears, perking up at the sudden sound of a large crash, ringing not too far off.

They jumped into action, running towards it.

Turning a corner, they saw that a mess of small boxes had tumbled over, some spilling their contents of fruits and veggies. Curious, they approached the mess, starting as the pile suddenly moved and the little man stood up from beneath it.

The three of them blinked at each other, before falling over with a startled yelp.

"Shh, shh, shh!" The toad-man said, getting up quickly and motioning them to quiet down. He looked quickly to the side as a voice spoke up in the room they were next to, and a light appeared, flickering to life.

The strange toad hastened to pull himself out of the boxes of food he had been hoarding, over to another square cut out in the solid wall beside them. He pushed it open before beckoning to Shippo and Kirara. "Quick! Come!" He spoke quickly, but quietly.

Not knowing what else to do, Shippo dove for the little opening, Kirara following, and lastly the toad-man.

This rat tunnel lead back into a darkened corridor, wider than the one they had started in. Shippo rubbed his head where he had hit it on yet another beam, as the others crawled out of the tight space.

"Grrr, What are you doing, sneaking around this late at night?!" Shippo jumped at the little toad, angry at the fact they had almost gotten in trouble because of him, of course getting hurt twice now didn't help either.

"AH! Don't keel me! ribbit" The toad crouched down, covering his head up, at the fox's sudden ferociousness.

"Hey, I'm not going to kill you." Feeling guilty for scaring the little man, Shippo calmed down. Instead, he asked, "Do you have a name?"

But the man was off, plop-plopping down the hall.

"H-Hey!" Shippo ran to catch up, as Kirara mewed and followed.

"Where are you going?" He said, coming up to walk beside the little creature.

"Kitchen, ribbit." He said simply.

"Why?"

"To raid it. Ribbit ribbit." The man, intent on his destination, didn't seem to be in the mood to talk.

Shippo stopped in his tracks. "Wait, you're going to steal food?" The toad turned to look at him. "You helps?" His neck extending to an enormous size before returning to normal.

"No! Stealing from someone else wrong!" Shippo balled up a little fist, remembering what Kagome had told him on numerous occasions and quoted her.

The unnamed toad thought about it for a few moments, before turning on his heels, ignoring the boy and cat behind him. But the young fox demon was determined. He ran in front of him and held out a hand, trying to stop the would-be thief. He may be scared of this place at night, but they _were_ kind to him and his friends; it would be wrong to let someone get away with stealing their food.

"I won't let you steal anything!" He heard a hiss as Kirara came to stand beside him.

But to his surprise the toad jumped over him, and started to hop away at a rapid speed.

"Come back!" And both Shippo and Kirara ran after him. The chase was on.

They chased the toad-man through several corridors, small halls, and even through an outside garden, before they saw him dive through another rat tunnel, disappearing.

The two yokai that chased him looked around, making sure there was no one around, before they two dove for the small door; as Shippo began to wonder how many of these tunnels there were in this house and how no one seem to notice them.

This tunnel, however, was rather short compared to the others. Beyond it lay the kitchen, the entrance of the hole hidden underneath one of the wooden work areas.

Shippo pressed himself to the wall beside the opening upon hearing someone singing. It seemed that the cheery chief was still awake and moving around in his most beloved room.

He listened as the chief talked to himself while Kirara crawled through and crouched beside him. Thankfully though, their unorthodox entrance seemed to go unnoticed.

To their right, the toad snuck around the room, hidden below the tables. He headed for a basket of bread, on the far side of the room.

Not sure why the toad-man seemed so adamant to steal so much food, Shippo steeled himself and went after him.

Halfway to where the little man stood, snatching large loafs of bread from the basket; they ran into a problem.

Sometime as they tiptoed around, the cook had twirled over his multiple legs to stand at the table they hid beneath; working above them and oblivious to what was below.

Shippo squished himself to the wall, holding back a yelp as one of the chief's tentacle-like legs curled out to rest right in front of him.

Kirara just hopped over the thick appendage and continued to the toad, as Shippo had to inch his way across the wall to avoid touching the thing.

Finally, they made it to the distracted little man, and Shippo sighed in relief. The sudden sound from behind him startled the toad creature and he jumped in his fright; hitting his head on the bottom of the table.

"Vhot vaas Zet?" The creature behind them stopped and spoke; his words naturally mangled.

Suddenly a bulbous eye was looking at them as the weirdly shaped cook bent down.

"AH!" Both the toad and the fox yelped, and even the cat, with ruffled fur, gave out a startled hiss at the cook's quick movement.

"_Run!_ _RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!_" The toad yelled, as he hopped from underneath the table; arms still curled around his prize.

Kirara and Shippo dove from a barrage of tentacles as they tried to grab them and the toad, and they found themselves out in the brightness of many hanging lanterns.

"Thieves!!! Get outs oz my _KICHON!"_ The last word he spoke after one of his arms wrapped around a rolling pin sitting on a table and tried to squish Shippo with it.

Shippo dodged the tall chief, his heart racing, as ran around the kitchen, unable to find a way out.

"_DIE!_" Shippo and Kirara stopped short as their path was suddenly blocked by a very large knife, propelled hard enough that it stuck itself into the wall.

"Over here! ribbit" With wide eyes, Shippo looked up to see the toad-man hadn't abandoned them, but instead held open the tall door leading out of the kitchen.

Seeing the exit, they quickly jumped over the singing knife and ran at full speed out of the madhouse before the enraged cook could find another weapon.

But they didn't stop there, instead all three ran, ran like all the yokai in the underworld were after them.

* * *

Shippo and Kirara huffed, catching their breath after having run halfway across the mansion. "That was close!" Shippo looked around upon realizing they hadn't seen the toad creature in quite some time. "Dang it! He got away!"

Kirara mewed, looking up at her friend.

"I guess we better head back to Kagome and the others. I've had too much adventure for one night." Kirara mewed in agreement.

_Ssssss…_

Shippo froze.

"W-Where a-are we?" He and Kirara looked around, suddenly finding it hard not a tremble from fright, as the sound of something very large and very close started to hiss.

Before they could react, the enormous snake wrapped around them, squeezing them hard enough to make it difficult to breathe. It's body so large that it only took one coil to practically engulf them, Shippo fought to keep his head above it.

"Let us go! Kagome! Kagome!!" The little fox demon yelled, tears starting to bead at the edges of his eyes, as he realized he couldn't get free.

The snake curled its head to look at them, flicking its tongue.

The sound of quiet footsteps came from behind them, drawing the snakes' attention up and away from the scared little kitsune and cat yokai.

"Let them go, my friend." A woman, unseen by either, spoke to the snake. And it obeyed.

**A/N **_T__he other night, when I was proofreading _**The Snake Queen**_ I suddenly realized that I have no idea where Kagome's bow went. _

_This dilemma irritates me as much as it does her. _

_Right so, about this chapter, short and having little story progression (Except maybe the end), but I felt the need to do something with some of the smaller and easily forgotten characters. (eheh, totally forgot to write them in on the last chapter's end. _ don't kill me!) _

_I'm thinking… maybe a Rin & Jaken short adventure sometime in the future? R&R if you like the idea! _

_Er, I must've been thinking of The Little Mermaid when I was writing the kitchen scene, because that's what I was reminded of when I went to reread it. eheh._

_**Next up: Queen Marietta's Farewell, and the Beginning of a New Adventure. **  
_


	7. Let the Adventure, Begin!

**Queen Marietta's Farewell and the Beginning of a New Adventure.**

"Has anyone seen Shippo anywhere?" Kagome looked around, worried for the little kitsune. The servants had given him his own room, when they had first come here; but after the first night when she healed the Lady of the house, he had taken to sleeping in her room. Last night though, he never came to bed.

"No, is he missing?" Miroku turned to look at her, concerned.

Sango looked around and added, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kirara since last night." Suddenly concern, the three went to Inuyasha, asking if he had by any chance seen their missing companions.

"Why the hell would I know where those two got off to?" He scoffed. "They probably crashed somewhere else for the night, that's all."

"If I may," They turned to the manservant, who seemed to act as the messenger of the house. He continued when he gained their attention. "The Lady of the house; Her Majesty, Queen Marietta requests your presence." He turned and walked off, expecting them to follow.

"What about Shippo and Kirara?" Kagome frowned, not sure what to do.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until after we meet the Queen and then we can search for them." Sango sighed as she went to follow the servant.

"Perhaps we can ask for the Queen's assistance in finding them, if they haven't shown up by then, that is." Miroku encouraged, following suit.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome as she held behind, still worrying. "Come on Kagome, stop brooding and let's go."

She looked out on the garden they had been standing in, before following.

They were grateful to know that the queen, apparently hearing of their reaction to her throne room, was residing in a garden as well.

Like before, Sesshomaru and his company joined them halfway there; having been put in rooms on the other side of the mansion.

They entered the garden through a particularly large room that was, they found out, used for large meetings and special occasions. The whole of the room was made up of the same buttermilk colored shoji that was commonplace in all of the buildings of the mansion.

From the way it looked, the back wall had been made to slide open, similar to what their personal rooms were like. It would have completely exposed the room to the outside air and garden beyond, but the servant only opened one part of it, allowing them to just enough room to step outside.

"Oh, wow!" Kagome exclaimed.

They stood looking out of the garden, taking in the sight.

The largest of the mansion's gardens it was located behind the main house and, Kagome was beginning to realize, made the others look mundane and dreary when compared to it.

Unlike the others that they had seen, this one had cherry blossom trees growing within it; sadly they had yet to bloom due to the cold weather. But even without their aid, the garden took her breath away.

She gazed over it, taking in the small lake that took up a back corner, its water cascading down the side of the hill and disappearing out of view into a life size waterfall. Pathways of rock formed intricate designs all through the garden, winding around flowerbeds and the dormant trees.

The sound of laughter, water, and birds filled the surrounding air, adding more to the garden's beauty.

_Wait, laughter?_ Kagome blinked and looked towards where the sound came from.

Sitting on a stone bench underneath one of the trees, a tall willowy woman smiled down at a familiar little fox demon, perched on the bench beside her.

"…And then Inuyasha hit me, he's always being mean to me. He's just jealous because Kagome likes me more than him." The woman beside him covered her mouth with a pale finger, in attempt to hide her giggles caused by the funny little fox.

_Thunk! _

"Who says I'm jealous over Kagome?" An angered Inuyasha flexed his hand, having used it to form a large welt on Shippo's head. Kirara mewed; peeking her head around the woman she was sitting on the other side of.

"Kirara!" Sango said, relief clear in her voice.

"Ow! See what I mean! You better be nice to me Inuyasha, or I'm telling Kagome!" Shippo growled up to the tall Hanyou with tears in his eyes. Kagome sighed as she came up from behind them. "Inuyasha, can't you at least _try_ to be nice to Shippo while the Lady of the house is watching?" Kagome bowed apologetically to Queen Marietta. "I'm so sorry Your Majesty; they do this all the time." She smiled nervously as she realized this would be her first time meeting a queen.

"So I have heard." The Queen said. Although she attempted to hide her amusement behind a serious, business like face, she couldn't quite disperse it from her eyes as she stood up.

Kagome realized that, like her sister, the lady of the house looked relatively human. The only differences this sister had were eyes with slitted pupils and, at the corner of those eyes, spanning out to her temples, there were skin colored scales that shimmered when light hit them. Were it not for that shimmer Kagome probably wouldn't have even seen them.

She kicked herself mentally for being caught up in studying the Queen's features, and listened as she spoke with the delicacy and eloquence one would expect of a person in power.

* * *

The time they had spoken to Queen Marietta had been short, since she was still recovering from her yearlong illness. She had mostly stated things that her sister had already said to them, adding her own appreciation to that of her sister's and welcomed them to stay in her kingdom should they fail to find a way back to their world.

She had spoken with the kindness and sympathy they had heard from all they had met in their time as guests in her home, and even the air around her had felt warm, despite her dark appearance. In that since, she had been the polar opposite of her younger sister. Preferring long dark colored dresses that exposed very little of her pale skin, and her hair had been black and longer then Sesshomaru's.

Kagome ponder this all as she and the others made their way down to the city's main gates. It was the morning after they had met and spoken to the Queen. She had held a grand feast for them the night before they were to leave; saying that it had also been the wish of the citizens living in the city, and each one had brought a dish of food cooked by their families. By the time they had to start rejecting the citizens bringing food to the palace, the walls of the dining room were lined with hastily set up tables to accommodate it all. The dining table itself overflowed with food, and those that ate at it had to hold their plates, as there had simply not been enough room for them.

Lady Tarresa and Haji, who they had learned was the captain of the city guard and general of Arnos' army, were present for the feast. Queen Marietta was there as well, though the senior healer accompanied her.

The scene had been remarkable with all the varieties of food there, some of it good, some bland, and some had made Kagome's face turn purple, despite her best efforts, and the healer had worried herself sick over her before Kagome could convince her she was ok.

Near the end of the feast, one of the tables lining the walls broke underneath the weight of all the food it held. Food had flown everywhere, not to mention landing on everyone. It had been a sight to see everyone, including ever stoic, turned slightly irritated, Sesshomaru covered in an assortment of food.

Inuyasha upon seeing this, had burst out laughing at his brother's misfortune, wherein Jaken began to defend his Lord's honor. Although everyone had gotten covered in the mess, it _was_ particularly funny to see the Daiyokai with food covering his clothes, face, and hair; Kagome admitted to herself.

Everyone had stopped cleaning themselves however, when the laughing Hanyou was suddenly hit in the face with a large piece of seafood. No one really knows who threw the first piece of food, but it had started a fight for survival and dignity; food flung everywhere, servants, guests, and hosts alike, ducking, diving underneath tables, or joining in the battle for supremacy over the dining room. It lasted for quite some time before everyone settled down.

Kagome secretly suspected Sesshomaru as the culprit to starting the fight when she found out that he, without anyone noticing, had snuck out of the room before it was over. But she decided it was safer not to point that out.

Though she had felt guilty for wasting the food the towns' people made for them Lady Tarresa assured her, as she pulled something that looked similar to seaweed out of her hair, that the servants and cooks would try to salvage some of it and send it back to the people of the city.

* * *

They were at the city gates now, and found that quite a few people from the city, including Haji, had come to wave goodbye.

She looked out over the crowd of smiling faces, unable to keep from smiling herself, and waved back. There was a warmth and contentedness in this city that made Kagome silently tell herself that, should they not find a way home, she really wouldn't mind staying here in this world. She would miss her family in modern day Japan terribly, of course, and even the friends they had left in Feudal Japan; but this place certainly beat having to deal with Naraku and all of his incarnations.

Naraku; Kagome's face darkened as the name passed through her mind. Naraku was the reason why they _couldn't_ stay here. He had to be stopped, and she knew, deep in her heart, they were the only ones who could do it.

They had to tear themselves, or rather Miroku; who seemed to have acquired a gaggle of worshiping ladies in the short time he had spent there, and who clung to him now, teary eyed, and begging him not to go, away from the crowd. A swift smack of Sango's Hiraikotsu to the head however, helped him to remember his priorities. They were finally able to set out, down the same path they had come in from.

"Sango, must you always hit so hard?" Miroku grumbled, as he rubbed his head. Sango glared at nothing particular as she walked in front of the monk. "Well If you weren't such a lecher, I wouldn't have to hit you at all!" She responded, doing a good job of sounding like an angered yokai.

"You two have a funny relationship." Rin stated as she rode by them, perched atop Ah-Un. "Tch, Humans and their strange ways of showing affection, I certainly will never understand them." Jaken added, walking past.

Sango's face suddenly went red, and she turned on the little imp. "_I do not have any affection for that perverted, lecher of a monk!" _She was able to hold her voice to a notch just below screaming, but it was enough to make the small yokai jump and sweat profusely.

"I see, so this is what Haji warned me about." Lady Tarresa turned to look back in amusement at the scene playing out. She walked at the front of the group, acting as their guide to make it easier for them to travel in unknown territories. When she had stated she would join them, Kagome had found it odd that a woman of her position would subject herself to being a travel guide. But then she had remembered that the yokai herself promised to help them find a way back to their world.

Kagome had also noticed that she seemed far more comfortable outside the walls of her sister's city; the few times Kagome had seen her when they were there, she looked rigid and stressed, as if something was bothering her. But since she hadn't known her for very long, she figured it would be rude to ask.

"Is there something wrong, little sister?"

Kagome blinked, not realizing that until now she had been staring curiously at Lady Tarresa. "No! No, nothing's wrong." Kagome said hurriedly, bowing respectively.

"Please, there is no need to bow to me. If you would, as well, simply call me Tarresa." She looked to the others, indicating that they could do the same.

They nodded affirmative as she continued to speak. "I do not know where Jacques lives, as he once told me his people considered him a hermit and therefore an exile. However, I believe were we to speak to his people they may know his whereabouts. Thus so, we will be heading north, to the mountains." She pointed to her right, over the farm fields and off to the horizon.

The land was clear as far as the eye could see, but still, they couldn't see any mountains.

Sango stepped up, searching for the mountains. "How long will it take us to get there?"

Tarresa let her arm drop to her side. "Three days travel on the back of a Plainstrider. On foot," She managed to study Sango without seeming judgmental, before she estimated, "Two weeks time at a human's pace." Clearly unaware that they were capable of faster travel.

"A day and no less, were we to fly." She added as an afterthought, though the idea of having people on her back, were she to turn into her larger form, was quite unappealing. However much she cared for these people.

Sesshomaru spoke, a hint of irritation in his voice. "We will fly."

Tarresa turned to eye the Daiyokai closely, before nodding. "If you can do so, then that would be the most appropriate choice."

The comment intensified the look of distaste in Sesshomaru's eyes, making Kagome look between the two speakers and wonder if she shouldn't warn the tanned yokai about who Sesshomaru was.

Sesshomaru turned, apparently deciding it wasn't worth his time, and went to mount Ah-Un; as Rin scooted down the saddle to make room for him and Jaken jumped up to sit behind Rin.

Kirara shifted into her larger form; Sango automatically jumping on, and was followed by Miroku. It was when Kagome saw how little room there was left on Kirara's back after Sango and Miroku, when the problem arose.

"I don't think we can all fit on Kirara, can we?" Kagome asked curiously. There was only enough room for one other person.

Even at Inuyasha's pace, they would still lag behind a day or two more then what they had to. And asking Sesshomaru to let one of them ride with him was completely out of the question.

"I can take one passenger. " Tarresa offered. She looked to Kagome. "I would prefer it to be you. It would be less stressful for me."

Kagome thought back to the first time she had flown with the giant yokai, how she had dealt with the fear of sliding down her chest and falling to her doom, and was unsure if she would be willing to do that again.

Tarresa added, "You would be riding on my back, were you to agree to it." Trying to assure her. A kind, almost mischievous smile playing at her lips. She too remembered how the poor girl reacted to flying with her.

Having no other option left to them, Kagome agreed, and Tarresa walked a ways out, clearing enough distance so she wouldn't accidentally step on them, before light encompassed her. Inside the light, she grew and morphed.

The giant cat demon that stood where Tarresa had just been looked down at them with a kindness in her large crystal-like eyes. Some of the jewels that made up the small intricate pattern on her forehead in her human form had grown into the shape of three tall, bent horns gathered closely together.

She wasted little time, lying down to let Kagome climb up onto her neck. Using her fur like a ladder, shivers went through Kagome, as like last time, the fur seemed to have a life of its own; crawling over her hands to wrap itself lightly around her wrists. She pushed it aside, not wanting to know if it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her.

"Wow…" She said with a shaky voice, looking down at the others. "I'm really high up." _Please don't let me fall. _She closed her eyes as a wave of vertigo hit her.

As if sensing her fright, the strange sensation of Tarresa's fur sliding up her skin came to her, and she looked down to watch it slowly crawl over her bent legs, holding her in place. She stared at the fur, her mind refusing to process what her eyes were seeing, despite all the other things she had seen before.

"Hold on tight, little one." The demoness spoke, with the same rough voice as before.

Kagome's stomach jumped up into her throat, not being use to the sudden, harsh movement it took the yokai to propel herself into the air from a standstill point.

In the air the others, each taking their own side, flanked them, and they began the journey in silence.

* * *

A little while later, it was suggested by Tarresa that they descend, when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru picked up the smell of a storm brewing in the distance.

They found a cave suitable for them all, including Ah-Un, hidden in a forest not unlike the one they had passed through to get to the city. A few moments after they entered it, a large clap of lightning struck and a heavy, drenching rain came down.

An awkward silence came over the group. This was the first that Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's group had been paired together for a long period of time, and though Kagome was unsure about the others, she knew it was only a matter of time before the two brothers would irritate each enough to start a fight.

It wouldn't do any good if they both killed themselves now, as they would most likely take everyone out with them in such a tight space, so Kagome piped up, hoping that conversation would distract them.

Unfortunately, she realized, she couldn't think of anything to say.

_There's got to be something to talk about._ She thought, looking around the cave for something, _anything_.

She looked at Tarresa and a question that had been bugging her ever since she had first seen the people of Arnos popped into her head. "Tarresa…?" She started, suddenly becoming bashful at bothering the woman.

Tarresa turned her head to look at her, a warm questioning smile coming over her features. Realizing it was too late to turn back now, but also being comforted by her smile, Kagome continued with her question.

"Why is it that you and your sister are the only people that look like humans here?" Her fingers fidgeted in front of her, as she looked down at them. "Are there any human villages around here?" She looked up at Tarresa, as the other woman blinked in surprise.

"Humans, you say?" The female yokai seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Well," She started, tentatively, as if picking her words carefully. "No, no you will not see any villages with humans in them, I fear." She looked down, eyes clouding a bit. "Mine and my sister's appearance is... unique." The yokai looked out of the cave, unwilling to say more.

"What does that mean?" Shippo added, and Kagome realized that her plan worked, the others were clearly interested in this new and intriguing information.

They were all spread out across the cave, Inuyasha's party closer to the back darkness of the cave, and Sesshomaru's group near the front. With the exception of the latter yokai, they all looked at Tarresa, waiting for her to answer.

The demoness looked back into the cave, obviously feeling their eyes on her. When she realized it would be easier to entertain their curiosity then to deny it, she spoke with a sigh. "Human's in this world are, essentially, extinct."

A wave of silent shock spread throughout the cave, as more than one pair of eyes widened in surprise.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what does "Essentially" mean?" Rin, being the only one who was unaffected by the news, turned to the impassive Daiyokai she sat beside. Her brows furrowed, confused, as she added, "What does "Extinct" mean, as well?" He did not answer, unwilling or unable.

Instead, Tarresa spoke, "You are still young, child; you need not know the meaning of such a word. Simply know that once, a long time ago, bad things happened here." She spoke kindly, and wisely. "Humans once walked in this land, but have long since found another place they need be."

In her child's mind, Rin wouldn't comprehend most of what had just been told to her, but by the way she went silent, Kagome knew she understood enough.

"Tch, good riddance, I say! A world without human's is a yokai's paradise!" Jaken declared.

It earned him a good thwack on the head by Inuyasha. "Do you know how irritating your voice is?" Inuyasha flexed his claws and looked down at the hurt imp.

The movement had caused the Hanyou to come dangerously close to his brother.

Sesshomaru stood, and glared at his younger brother. "Must you always bark, _Inuyasha._" Venom dripped from his words.

Inuyasha turned to face his brother, and Kagome realized the thing she had hoped to avoid was going to happen anyway. In fact, she may have caused it herself.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha snarled back.

_Oh no… Inuyasha!_ Kagome tried to come up with something quick that would stop them from fighting, even thinking of using the beads around Inuyasha's neck to distract him, but was unsure if that would stop Sesshomaru's anger.

"Enough," Tarresa spoke sternly, moving to stand between the two brothers. "Listen."

The way she said it made everyone stop and strain their hearing.

It took a moment for Kagome to hear anything over the rain, but as the sound came closer, she could distinguish a definite shuffling noise. It made them all look into the pitch-black darkness of the cave's back wall, as they waited for whatever it was to show itself.

**A/N **_The food fight scene is slightly occ, I know, but I felt compelled to put in something cute and sweet. Also I figured, without the constant threat of Naraku hanging over their heads, this would quite probably be a possibility, a great stress reliever after all they've been through._

**Story Notes**

**Plainstriders:** _Taken from another of my books, Plainstriders are big multi-colored flightless birds with long tail feathers and are extremely agile._ _In this book, however, they have taken the place of horses, which are sadly extinct. _

**Geography explained: **_So as not to confuse you, or myself, I've come up with a similarly realistic idea of how Japan looks, three thousand years after Kagome's time, (Keep in mind, this is post-apocalyptic; everything bad that could've happened, did.)_

_Japan sank sometime in the early centuries after the fall of Humans. All that remained of it were its two largest volcanoes, __**Mt. Fuji**__ and __**Mt.**__** Kiso Ontake**__. Before Japan's decent into the sea, massive earthquakes disrupted Mt. Ontake's inactivity; plummeting it into a state of constant activity, causing the mountain to grow to enormous proportions (Aprox. half the size of Japan itself) and finally outdoing its sister volcano, Mt. Fuji, who in turn went into a state of dormancy._

_When Japan sank, the waters rose quickly, destroying everything in its path and wiping Japan clean, before it came to circle around the two drastically changed volcanoes. The water, however, was unable to reach the tops of the volcanoes and spill over their bowls. Over the next two and a half millenniums and after Mt. Ontake joined its sister in dormancy; growth and new kinds of animals grew unhindered by outside interference and human cruelty within the protection of their craters. Thus awarding Japan with a new name: __**The Twin Islands**__._

_The only thing left of human cultivation,_

_A single cherry blossom seed. _

_Well, I hope that clears some things up, and hopefully it doesn't sound too ridiculously unrealistic_

_**Next up:The Mole Hermit**_


End file.
